drew_bromley_productions_films_and_videosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Videos made by AzUrArInG
These are all the things made by AzUrArInG himself, with all the videos and other things he made like flipnotes and a lot of them are still unreleased, lost, or anything else. Filmography 2010 (The Beginning Age/Flipnote Age) * Drew's collection of Cartoons (Lost) * Drew's collection of Cartoons 2 (Lost) * Drew's collection of Cartoons 3 (Lost) * Drew's collection of Cartoons 4 (Lost) 2011 (The Co-Production Age On Flipnotes with Horror and GameFan) * Drew's collection of Cartoons 5 (Lost) * Drew's collection of Cartoons 6 (Lost) * Drew's collection of Cartoons 7 (Lost) * Stick Guy's Adventures (Lost) * Drew's collection of Cartoons 8 (Lost) (Last of A collection of Cartoons Series) * Stick Guy vs. The Idiot (Lost) * Furry Man makes a Furry Woman and then Elmo kills both (Unreleased) (Oldest Existing Thing Made by AzUrArInG) (Co-production with Horror And Game Fan) * Brendan Kicks Luke (Co-Production with Horror And Game Fan) (Unreleased) * An annoying Stick Guy (Lost) * Stick Guy and the evil scientist (Lost) * An evil monster attacks (Lost) 2012 (Begining of Flipnote Hatana Editing Age/Story Age) * Guy saying inapropiate words (Co-Production with Horror And Game Fan) (Unreleased) * Luke shoots Brendan and Brendan later kills him (Co-Production with Horror and Game Fan) (Unreleased) * Kickman kicks Pants Guy to lava (Lost) * Stick Guy's Girlfriend (Lost) * The Rise of the Lion (Lost) * The Scatman (AzUrArInG Version 1) (Lost) * Scar's Story (AzUrArInG Version) (Lost) * Destractedo's Story (Lost) 2013 (Begining of Recording Age/Partial end of Flipnote Hatana Editing Age) "All the rest on 2013, will have flipnote, recorded video, and more" * The Scatman with Ahadi (Lost) (Flipnote) * Too Many Kickmans (Unreleased until 4 years later) (Flipnote) (Last short which the studio is called Drew's Great Movies) * Kick gets electric powers (Unreleased until 4 years later) (Flipnote) (First short which Drew's Studio is called Drew Bromley Films) * Kickman jumps up the air but dies and Pants Man blows up (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Red Bird vs. the evil zombie mutants (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Kickman (Fast Version) (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Kickman (Slow Version) (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * AzUrArInG plays: Plants Vs. Zombies (First Recording video and non-flipnote video, first time using his IPAD) (Lost) (Recorded Video) * I'm an idiot 1 (Unreleased Until 4 years later) (Flipnote) * Guy's Problem (AzUrArInG Version 1) (Unreleased) (Flipnote) 2014 (Increased Age/Official End of Flipnote Hatana Editing Age/3DS Recording AGE/Lots of Series age/Movie FX Age/Co-producting with others) * I'm an idiot 2 (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * King Pig's arguement over a human (Unreleased until 3 years later) (Flipnote) * Guy's Problem (Version 2-10) (All Unreleased) ( All Flipnotes) * Jurassic Park Part 1 (Unreleased until 3 years later) * Guy's Problem (Version 11-14) (Unreleased) * Kickman kicks Pants Guy and falls to a volcano (Remake) (Unreleased until 4 years later) (Flipnote) * King Pig's Arguement over a human (Altered Version) (Unreleased until 4 years later) (Flipnote) * King Pig's Arguement over a human (Extended Version) (Unreleaed until 4 years later) (Flipnote) (Co-Production with Horror and Game Fan) (Flipnote) * Horse Guy dies from Spider (Lost) (First FX Video on IPAD) (FX Video) * Kickman kicks Pantsman and calls him crazy (Unreleased until 3 years later) (Co-Production with AidanTheKiller) * Smack Cam Double (First Official release of a video recorded on the same day) (First appearence of AzUrArInG on the internet) (Recorded) (Co-production video with Horror and Game Fan) (Released on both AzUrArInG's And Horror and Game Fan's Channel) * Crazy at a Daker (Unreleased) (3DS Recording) * Crazy at a Daker 2 (Unreleased) (3DS Recording) * Crazy at a Daker 3 (Unreleased) (3DS Recording) * Crazy at a Daker 4 (Unreleased) (3DS Recording) * Guy's Problem (Version 15-30) (All Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Jurassic Park Part 2 (Unreleased Until 3 years later) (Flipnote) * Evil Hand gets killed by an avalanche at a desert (Lost) (FX Video) (Co-production video with DragonSlayer Xl) * Evil Hand returns but gets killed, but by a spider (Lost) (FX Video) (Co-production video with Dragon Slayer Xl) * Evil Hand dies from a car (Lost) (FX Video) (Co-Production Video with Dragon Slayer XL) * A Hand's plan to escape a car that he is in (Unreleased) (3DS Recording) * A random hand sings like an idiot (Unreleased) (3DS Recording) * Woody vs. Elmo (Unreleased Until 4 years later) (3DS Recording) * The Freddy Show Episode 1: Golden Freddy's Evil Plan Part 1 (Flipnote) (Unreleased) * The Freddy Show Episode 2: Golden Freddy's Evil Plan Part 2 (Flipnote) (Unreleased) * The Freddy Show Episode 3: Puppet's Failure to kill the Purple Guy (Flipnote) * The Freddy Show Episode 4: Late Halloween (Flipnote) (Unreleased) * The Freddy Show Episode 5: Early Years (Flipnote) (Unreleased) * Woody goes to Treasure Island at the night (Unreleased) (3DS Recording) * Mickey Mouse gets arrested and escapes (Unreleased) (3DS Recording) * The Freddy Show Episode 6: Toy Freddy joins Foxy and Shadow Bonnie's gang (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * The Freddy Show Episode 7: Toy Bonnie gets kicked out of the restaurant (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * The Freddy Show Episode 8: Attack of the Zombies (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * The Freddy Show Episode 9: Christmas (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * The Freddy Show Episode 10: Freddy eats a potioned Pizza (Unreleased) (Flipnote) 2015 (Increased Flipnote age/Beginning of YouTube Age/End of FX Videos age/Decreased 3DS videos age) * Joker sucks into the video Herobrine vs. Freddy (3DS Recording) (Unreleased) * Joker turns into an alien (3DS Recording) (Unreleased) * Joker just says an inapropiate sentence (Unreleased) (3DS Recording) * The End of Joker (3DS Recording) (Unreleased) * The Freddy Show Episode 11: Beginnings Part 1 (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * The Freddy Show Episode 12: Beginnings Part 2 (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * The Freddy Show Episode 13: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy teliport to the Future (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * How Bonnie got his face back (AzUrArInG Version) (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * The Story of FNAF (Unreleased) (Flipnote) (Last short which his studio is called Drew Bromley Films) * Total Drew Bromley Island Episode 1: The Beginning Part 1 (Unreleased) (Flipnote) (First short that his studio is called Drew Bromley Productions) * Total Drew Bromley Island Episode 2: The Beginning Part 2 (Unfinished) (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * The Freddy Show Episode 13: Springtrap's Evil Plan Part 1 (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * The Freddy Show Episode 14: Springtrap's Evil Plan Part 2 (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Purple Man's Story (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Herobrine's Story (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * How Herobrine lost his eyes? (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Jaws in FNAF (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * A big fight (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * How guns were created? (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * It's time to beat you up Repeation (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Troll (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Troll 2 (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Guy Melting (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * I am gonna kill you!! (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Greysen Gets Rekt 2 (Unreleased until 5 months later after Greysen Gets Rekt 1, also Greysen Gets Rekt 1 was made after this one) (FX VIdeo) (Co-production with TheGreyKing22) * The Freddy Show Episode 15: Springtrap's Revenge (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Greysen Gets Rekt (Unreleased until 5 months later) (FX Video) * I push a nerd and dies from an airstrike (Unreleased until 5 months later) (FX Video) * The Freddy Show Episode 16: Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie (Unreleased) (Flipnote) * Enderman Dies (IPad video) (First Official video uploaded on AzUrArInG's Channel, the rest of his videos will be released made in 2015 on YouTube) * Enderman's Revenge (IPad Video) * Drew's death (IPad Video) * The Killer Drown (IPad Video) (Banned until about a year later) * Greyson records me trying to get rid of water in Minecraft. (IPad Video) * Steve fails at a custom level (IPad Gaming Video) * This is how players got into Minecraft in the early days (IPAD Gaming Video) * Everyone dies (IPAD Video) * This is what happens if I get extremely mad as heck (IPad Video) * Shoe Dies (IPAD Video) * Crazy Woman (IPAD Video) * Minecraft Episode 1: Talking about all unused mobs (Gaming Video) * Crappy Unfinished Video (Edited IMovie IPad Video) * The TV Eater (IPad Video) * The Stupidest video ever!!!!!!!!!! (IPad Video) * Evil Hand wants revenge on me (Edited IPad Video) * Minecraft Episode 2: Survival Time (Gaming Video) * A message to Dock and Notch (Gaming Video) 2016 (Very decreased Flipnote age/Increased YouTube age/End of 3DS recording age/2nd Channel made/Begining of Edited Videos) * Minecraft Pocket Edition Episode 1: Seed, half weird kind of village and half ok kind of village (3DS/IPad Video) (Gaming Video) * A Drew Bromley Hater gets destroyed by Drew Bromley Himself (Flipnote) (Unreleased) * Everybody do the flop from asdfmovie6 (my version) (IPad Video) * Roblox Episode 1: In the highschool (Gaming Video) * Minecraft Episode 3: In ExplodingTNT's Server (Gaming Video) * Minecraft Episode 4: World Glitch (Seriously Mojang, please fix this in the next pre-release update) (Gaming Video) * I'm at Gulf Shores Alabama (IPad video) (AzUrArInG was on vacation there at the time) (First time AzUrArInG is referred as AzUrArInG, but still calls himself CreeperFan2015 still at the time) * Minecraft Episode 5: Nerds!!!!!! (Gaming Video) (First official time AzUrArInG called himself AzUrArInG) * Minecraft Pocket Edition Episode 2: Into two of my friends worlds Part 1 (3DS/IPad Video) (Gaming Video) * Minecraft Pocket Edition Episode 2: Into two of my friends worlds Part 2 (3DS/IPad Video) (Gaming Video) * Minecraft Episode 6: Meeting Purple Shep!!!!!!!! (Gaming Video) * AzUrArInG: Lets Play Slither.io (The First Video using AzUrArInG's School Chromebook) (Gaming Video) * My videos will be delayed (First Editing Text Video) (Edit Video) * Minecraft Episode 1: Talking about all unused mobs (Higher Quality) (Gaming Video) (Edit Video) * I found the bloody gore version of the Zombie Pigman (even without in the game files in .minecraft) (Edit Video) * My Intro (First Intro made by AzUrArInG) (Edit Video) * My Gaming Hiatus is now shorter!!!!!!!!! (Edit Video) * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 song made by TryHardNinja (Edit Video) * Check out my cousin's channel (Edit Video) * Minecraft Episode 7: 1.10 (Gaming Video) * My Intro 2 (second intro made by AzUrArInG) (Edit Video) * New Series Coming!!!!!!!!!!!! (Also 2 famous characters will appear in Minecraft Episode 8 and 9) (Edit Video) * My own Villager Professions I want in the game (Edit Video) * The Drew Bromley Show Episode 1: The Dinosaur Fight (Edit Video) (The First video on his second channel, and would later be put on his first channel after he closed it) * The Drew Bromley Show Episode 2: Okonid and Orion vs. Mecha Motor (IPad Video) (The last video of the series, before it officially became a series AzUrArInG would continue on) * The Battle of the sheep Episode 1: The Beginning (Edit Video) (First Video made by AzUrArInG that contained Swearing and was released on the internet) * Minecraft Beta 1.7.3 Multiplayer Episode 1: A bad Mysterious Hacker (For Sweetz) (Gaming Video) (Note: The Griefer in this video was a different player and wasn't CoolGamesta at this time, it was done by Miller117, and due to this, AzUrArInG left for a while and didn't give his chance to become Moderator thus wanting to go to a never Beta Server) * Top 8 Mobs that were removed in Minecraft (Edit Video) * Goodbye Betalands (Edit Video) (This happened only because the griefing and not having admin) * Please Give me a new Minecraft 1.7.3 Server for me (Edit Video) (Notes: a couple of weeks later after this, Betalands returned with a new server and also AzUrArInG cared less about Moderator at this period) * Minecraft Episode 8: Dr. Trayaurus (Gaming Video) (The Final Minecraft Episode until Episode 9 made during Early 2017, originally episode 9 was gonna be uploaded on August 2016, but delayed the episode due to the fact AzUrArInG didn't like using his IPad anymore for his Gaming Videos, and wanted a screen recorder) * The Battle of The Sheep Episode 2: The Quiz "Preview" (Edit Video) (Originally it was called the top, but that would later become Episode 3) * Problems of the oldest server ever that they shall remove forever (Edit Video) (AzUrArInG thought this was the oldest server however later on, he found the real oldest server way after this video came out) * The Battle of the sheep Episode 2: The Quiz (Edit Video) * The Drew Bromley Show Episode 3: The Randomous Attacks!!!! (IPad Video) * FNAF World Fan-Made Screens (Edit Video) * The Amazing Godzilla Show Episode 1: Godzilla records his father at work (Edit Video) * FWOURTEENE NINEDY SELVION!!!!!!!!!!! (IPad/Gaming Video) (One of AzUrArInG's things he made and would be used again later on his channel) * The Drew Bromley Show Episode 4: Okonid vs. Okomed (IPad Video) * The Amazing Godzilla Show Episode 2: Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and King Ghidorah (Edit Video) * The Drew Bromley Show Episode 5: The Drew Bromley Show Episode 5: Okonid and The Wind (aka) Okonid meets famous characters (IPad Video) * My Past years of my account (Edit Video) * The Killer Drown (Appropiate Version) (Edit Video) (IPad Video) * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Episode 1: The Space Beginning Part 1 (Gaming Video) * Sweetz, return to your server, CoolGamesta has came back to grief your server (This was part of the beginning of The CoolGamesta War) (IPad Video) (Gaming Video) * Intro 3 (The 3rd Intro made by AzUrArInG) (Edit Video) * Hunter becomes the hunted (Edited Video) (Co-production with Horror and Game Fan/Last time AzUrArInG and Horror and Game Fan were co-producting a video together) * Stick Figures go Nuts (Edited/Animated Video) * Football Beats Bill (Unreleased until 10 months later) (Debut of Football and Bill made by AzUrArInG) (Flipnote) * Stick Figures go Nuts 2 (Edited/Animated Video) * Spongebob Squarepants Just One Bite Deleted Scene (With Intro) (Scene Video) * Spongebob Squarepants Just one Bite Deleted Scene (Scene Video) * Freddy Dances like an idiot and Foxy then later kills him (First 3D animation) * Steve Runs Towards the Camera (3D animation) * Mr. Skeleton and Bonnie fight then both attack BB (3D animation) * Steve kills a pig then eats it (3D animation) * I'm at Washington DC (About Video) * Intro 4 (Intro Video and 3D animation) * Freddy takes off his suit (3D animation) * I throw something to a stupid piece of crap that shouldn't exist (3D animation) * My first animation model of me (3D animation) * I hate you CoolGamesta aka CoolGamersOmegleTrollingAndGaming for griefing Betalands (3D animation and talk video) * Steve and Freddy tried to fight together but fainted (3D animation) * A T-Rex ate my camera (3D animation) * Minecraft Episode 9 will be delayed (About video and 3D animation) * Freddy takes off his suit (Remake) (3D animation) * NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (3D animation) * A shadow Pre-Mangle monster tried to kill me but I stopped it. (3D animation) * Everybody do the flop from ASDFMovie6 (My Version) {remastered} (3D animation) * My 100th Video (Celebration Video) * I'm back at Michigan!!!!! :) (About Video) * I'm sorry CoolGamesta/Nostalgic Gamer/CoolGamersOmegleTrolling And Gaming (About Video) * The YouTube War of Sweetz and CoolGamesta Should Stop!!!!!! (About Video) * The YouTube war of Sweetz and CoolGamesta sadly continues :( "Not Anymore" (About Video) * Check out my 2 cousin's channel (Check Out Video) * Steve kicks his impostor in the balls (3D animation) * A Pig Randomly Runs Away (3D animation) * Puppet dances and Foxy kicks him (3D animation)